NARUTO THE AVENGER
by Modaro
Summary: Naruto found out at the age of 15 what really happened to his parents, and takes up revrnge.  This is a story that show a different side of Naruto. It also has alot of new twist which keeps in range of the reality of the Naruto Universe.
1. Chapter 1 The Truth Reveiled

NARUTO THE AVENGER

Warning: The time line of this story is slightly different than the normal Naruto series

[I don't own Naruto nor do I know or have any connections with Kishimoto]

New Characters

New Elements

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Walking up the lonely corridor once again, for what seemed like the infinite time, onto the broken down dusty staircase, where with every climb his heart grew heavier. Remembering his dream… "someday I will be acknowledged, I will be respected, some day I WILL BE LORD NAUTO UZUMAKI, ….HOKAGE.!"

Finally reaching his destination in the old apartment building, Naruto being a little small for his age was barely at eye level with the door knob, he reached to open. Walking inside with his heart heavy and confused mental composure after just hearing the news from the man who claimed the title of the third hokage, _Hiruzen Sarutobi_. The 'third' and the village elders decided to tell him of his past since it is only right that he knew his parents will. Naruto sitting down think in about what he heard. __

_**FLASH BACK FROM THE STORY THE THIRD TOLD HIM**_

An anbu black opp shinobi burst through the window of the Hokage's office, outfitted in a black Capri's pants, red vest which was coved by grayish green torso armor plating, with his face covered by the mask of a lion's face; white with yellow markings. He exclaimed, 'Lord Hokage the nine tailed fox appeared out of nowhere and attacked the village.' "What the nine tailed fox, evacuate the village NOW!" The hokage immediately rounded up a squad of Jonnin and anbu members to try and lure the fox away from the village, they set traps and attacked it with everything they had but nothing seemed to work. Eventually everyone started wondering where is the fourth hokage who was serving as Kage simultaneously with the third. Atop the head of the figure of himself engraved in a mountain appears the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. The fox immediately notices him as if it were awaiting his appearance or if the person who summoned it was waiting for him. The third knew someone summoned it because of the way it appeared out of thin air. The fox fired a menacing ball at the fourth, but he used some space time barrier technique to transport the blast to another location. Then all of a sudden it seem as though another figure appeared atop the mountain, and in a flash of yellow they were both gone, leaving the third and his men to fight the fox alone.

Many fine ninjas where being killed and injured in the short space of time the fourth was absent. He suddenly reappeared on his summoning Gamabunta the chief toad of Mount Myōboku, a reddish brown giant toad wearing a blue happi coat equipped with traditional ninja short sword. The fourth's summoning grabbed the fox which was about to launch a menacing ball at them they then soon disappeared in a yellow flash. The menacing ball's blast was seen about a mile off in the 9 O'clock direction. By the time the third and his men reached the area where the blast was seen all that was left were two dead bodies and a new born baby. The baby had a seal mark on its stomach that baby was Konoha's new Jinjuriki Naruto Uzumaki son of the forth Hokage and Konoha's second Jinjuriki.

Please Comment :)

Don't worry the other chapters are longer just didn't want to over load anyone with information at first read.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the fox

Naruto The Avenger Chap. 2

* * *

Naruto now thinking about his parents, the third told him everything he knew about his parents, about why he didn't have his father last name, although his father wanted him to be a Namikaze, but in order to protect him from whoever took the fox out of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, he was give Uzumaki as a last name. Kushina was a former member of the Uzumaki clan of the whirlpool country, which was destroyed in war after she moved to Konoha to be the next Jinjuriki for the nine tailed fox, even though she was a kunoichi (female ninja). Kushina was of the Uzumaki clan, a people who were gifted with extremely resilient strong chakras. Kushina's chakra was even more special, it had the ability to subdue the nine tailed fox, hence the reason why she was chosen. He knew the third told him why he thought his father sealed the fox within him, which was for him to be able to protect the village from the fox in future by being its container and possibly defeat the one who tried to destroy the village in the first place, assisted by the fox's power.

Naruto knew that he had to carry out his father's last wish; he could no longer be the fool who ran around the village pulling pranks and causing mischief. He looked to his left as tears uncontrollably fell from his eyes, looking at the medium sized box the third gave him, claiming it was all he could find of his parent's belongings that he thought they would want their son to have. Naruto silently tried to build up the strength to look in to the box before falling to his knees under the weight of his now heavy heart, he couldn't do it. Observing through the window above his bed perched on a tree was the one everyone knew as Lord Jariya Toad Sage of Myōboku, but Naruto knew him as….'Purvey Sage.' The sage dressed in his long red armless open robe which covered ah smaller robe of muss green over a black netted under garment with black pants, looked on at Naruto's release of emotions. He was concerned because he had a lot to do with the third's decision to tell Naruto the truth, he wanted to tell Naruto himself but the third taught it was his duty to do so fearing Jariya would reveal too much to the boy.

Suddenly Naruto felt as if he was slipping into a dream everything just got darker, but this was no ordinary darkness, some how he felt it, it was going through every pore in his body, but he didn't feel scared. A light appeared as he realized the presence of zero gravity, a face started to appear out of the light as it turned from a white glare to a bright red glaze. The face was not of human origin, a white smile of with demonic fangs were the first thing he saw followed by the blood red eyes, pupils with a snake like slit. The entire face suddenly appeared it was a giant demon fox looking even more evil with the black band stretching from its eyes to its ears. "Are you not afraid asked the giant fox?"

"No, no I 'm not Naruto replied timidly, are you're the nine tailed fox" Naruto asked. "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR! I do all the questioning here, and as for your question yes I am the nine tailed fox,' King of all the tailed beast and king of fire. I am the one that attacked your village 15 years ago and"…

Shut the hell up! Naruto interrupted. "You will answer to me your in my body which means you have to obey me and live by my rules. Or else what the fox replied. Are you responsible for the death of my parents; Iruka sensei's parents and all those people dying, 'well are you'? And if the answer is yes I'll make your stay in me very uncomfortable."

END !

* * *

Well you know the usual please review me I want to kno if you guys like my stuff. This is also a short chapter like the first one because I don't want to bomb bard you with stuff yet. Need know if you guys like so I know if to change the plot of the following chapters which are already done by the way.

Oh the next chapter will be here in 24 hours so look out for it


	3. Chapter 3 A Familar Power

Naruto the Avenger Chap.3

* * *

The fox's tone suddenly change to a more calm submissive state as he replied "I am the nine tailed fox a figure of my caliber has no reason to lie, so I expect you to believe me when I say I was being controlled by someone.

"Who is it, the one who controlled you….. the one who made you kill those people?" Naruto asked…..

"Madara…. Uchiha" the fox replied.

Naruto remembered the stories he heard of this Madara Uchiha, he remembered the tails of his evil ways, and he reminded him of Itachi Uchiha the brother of his former friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto began to feel rage develop within him, the more rage he felt the more powerful the fox's presence became. Mean while from the outside Jariya saw what seemed to be a red orange bubbly cloak complete with one tail and fox like ears, begin to envelop Naruto. Immediately Jariya knew what it was, it was the chakra of the nine tailed fox surrounding Naruto and protecting him, able to enhance his strength and recovery rate. It wasn't the first time Naruto was taken over by the fox.

"This is dangerous" Jariya said, he pulled out a piece of paper with a marking on it that said Absorb and Release. Jariya then jumped through the window and tried to place the tag on Naruto, whose eyes opened to a blood red rather than the usual sky blue. This seemingly possessed Naruto then struck at Jariya with his right hand, Jariya quickly dogged. Naruto jumped through the window with the box the that the third had given him and ran toward the hills with blinding speed, not even Jariya could follow. Naruto after reaching a far ways off from Konoha powered up a Giant Vermillion Rasengan and slammed it into the ground. The sound and sight of the blast traveled for miles, even Jariya heard it all the way from Konoha and started moving toward it.

After dust and debris settled and rage subsided Naruto began to walk aimlessly in the forest. He heard a voice which playfully lead him on saying 'Hey you kid over here, I can give you what you want come on.' Naruto followed the voice to a cave at the bottom of a steep cliff outside the opening he saw a figure, a male. 'Maybe it's this guy who called out to me', Naruto taught to himself. On reaching closer Naruto saw the man in full description, He looked a lot like the fourth Hokage with his yellow spiky hair but about Jariya's age. He wore a black fitted long sleeved turtle neck, covered by a gold plated torso and shoulder armor resembling the First Hokage's, and black Capri pants completed with silver shin guards. The man said in a joyful manner hi there my name is Mirrano what's yours, Naruto hesitantly told the man his name. "Naruto huh," the man replied, he told Naruto he is going to make some roasted potatoes and offered him some. Naruto with his belly in hand as usual didn't refuse the offer, it wasn't ramen but it would do.

"Interesting power you have there, are you the nine tail Jinjuriki", Mirrano inquired. Naruto looked puzzled wondering how he knew of the nine tails, Naruto just simply replied 'yes, yes I am. 'There was something on Naruto's mind, he wondered why was Mirrano dressed like that it looks as though he is ready for a battle. Upon closer observation of the man's armor Naruto saw scratches and dents also bruises on his face. Before Naruto could question him two kunai with paper bombs attached landed between the pair, they both evaded the explosion by jumping in opposite directions. Then two ninja identically dressed in black hooded cloaks with anbu hunter masks, which bore the Otogakure symbol on them. The two ninja began to fight with Mirrano it is at that moment Naruto saw something about Mirrano that shocked him, it was as though everything just froze. Naruto was brought out of his daze when a third ninja attacked him out of nowhere, dressed identical to the first two.

Naruto thought to himself he had to finish this quickly although he didn't know who they were or what they wanted, he just knew they were intending to kill. The Oto Ninja jumped in front of Naruto and started performing hand seals, and slammed his hand into the ground calling his jutsu 'Earth Style Mud Casket'. A trail of mud ran along the ground from the ninja's hand to Naruto and covered him from his feet to his neck. The Oto ninja smirked as he said 'I expected more from a Leaf ninja, as he called out his final jutsu, 'Fire Style Mud Trail Explosion.' Fire trailed up the mud detonating it as it went along then finally detonated the mud which supposedly surrounded Naruto. The ninja then turned to walk way and scratch what used to be his head as his decapitated head fell to the ground, he saw his own death, seeing his body drop to the floor. Naruto made a shadow clone when the ninja attacked him, then hid under ground till the last moment, where came out behind the Oto ninja and decapitated him. Naruto looked over to Mirrano' battle as he saw one of his opponents was already dead to, Naruto was determined to finish this quick. The final Oto ninja was just about to perform a jutsu 'Water Style Water Balloon Explosion.' Rasengan! A hole was blasted through his chest, Mirrano watched in amazement at Naruto ferocity, he was so cold so unconcerned that he just took away two lives, it was a trait unfound in young leaf ninja. Mirrano thanked Naruto who he was being very careful to keep calm Naruto looked like he wasn't finish killing. "Naruto you saved me if I was hit by that jutsu the water would of forcefully entered my body and exploded, I owe my life to you….. now let's eat" Mirrano said with a smile.

Mirrano carefully sat down not taking his eyes off Naruto who just stood there in a menacing state. "Mirrano during your fight I saw you use a power a power unique to a particular endangered clan of the hidden leaf, I saw you use….. Sharingan. Who the hell are you and how do you know of the nine tails!" Naruto shouted in the most blood chilling of ways, with his Kyuubi cloak forming.

END

* * *

So you know the usual review and what not even PM me or email me if you will any kin of feedback is welcomed.

Oh and sorry I was 24hrs late releasing this one, hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Ties

This chapter promises to be the best one yet so enjoy.

* * *

Chap 4: Family Ties

* * *

"It's no use hiding my true self to you anymore, I have two titles; my full name is Mirrano Namikaze." Naruto's threatening demeanor changed to that of surprise and suspicion, Mirrano continued. "My second and true title which I was forbidden to use is Mirrano….. Uchiha." Naruto was speechless, he stood there confused but not dropping his guard for a second, he was about to speak but decided to let Mirrano continue.

Mirrano began to explain, "my father was a former member of the Uchiha clan, Misano Uchiha and my mother was a kunoichi of the Namikaze clan. Back in those times it was forbidden for Uchiha to have relations outside the clan, that's why my father didn't want word of his love affair or even far worse word of my heritage to be spoken. My mother understood her situation and she choose to live on the outskirts of the village in the Land of Fire, were we would be visited by my father regularly. When I was about 3yrs of age we came back to the clan, because my mother wanted me to be a ninja and so that I had a normal life. The Namikaze were not as secretive and harsh as the Uchiha, so they accepted me also my mother's foolish excuse of a runaway romance gone bad. I started to trained in the ninja arts under my clan at 4yrs old, I was always a little above an average level, until something changed. My mother and I were taking a walk home after some diplomatic duties in another land, when we were attacked by two rouge ninja. We fought with everything we had but we were out classed in every way, my mother was killed right before my eye's protecting me. That's when my Sharingan was awakened, this new power allowed me to barely escape with my life after killing one of the ninja.

Of course I didn't know what this power was, it was only during training with my clan I activated it again; the elders quickly noticed the oddity and brought me before our leader and my step father Ikazuchi Namikaze, this man was the grandfather of the Forth Hokage. From that moment on my training was done only under supervision of our clan's elites."

"Wait Mirrano you said your step dad was the fourth's grand dad" Naruto interrupted sounding much more calm than before, almost happy.

"Yes Naruto the fourth is the son of my younger step brother Inabikari Namikaze, why."

"Because I am the son of the fourth….. and we are family!" With that Naruto needed to hear no more he fell to his knees, head bowed and tears flowing. Mirrano looked on in disbelief and elation, 'what are the odds of that, I'm a grand uncle.'

ONE WEEK LATER

Naruto began to stay with Mirrano he felt compelled to because it was his only known family to him. They began to exchange their stories, Naruto even told him the painful story of how his parents died. Mirrano became very close even as close as him and Jariya not that he forgot about Jariya he was just glad to have found family. One day whilst the two where relaxing at a hot spring Naruto asked Mirrano why were those three Oto ninja chasing after him. Mirrano said "instead of telling you just look into my Sharingan and see for yourself, it will be way cooler," said Mirrano in a playful manner. Before Naruto could even say anything he was in Mirrano's past reliving his experience. Naruto saw what Mirrano was jumping through some trees in his golden battle armor looking as though he was closing in on something or someone. A clearing was coming up, Mirrano stopped right before the clearing looking at someone who appeared to be with two others. On closer observation he saw the person Mirrano was observing that person was Orochimaru the other of in the distance appeared to be Kabuto and a dark blue haired boy about his age with the Uchiha symbol on his back the two appeared to be training.

Dog, Ox, Rabbit… **Chidori Current!**

With that the boy with the Uchiha symbol destroyed about 16 boulders hurled to him at random by Kabuto, with a large guided discharge of lightning.

"Very well 'Sasuke' Why don't you and Kabuto go back to the hide out let me take care of this."

With a deadly glare at his master Orochimaru, Sasuke replied, "why don't you let me do it I could use the training."

"No no dear boy I'll handle this one alone... now run along with Kabuto won't you," said Orochimaru in a pampering confident tone. He didn't want Sasuke to see Mirrano's Sharingan, it would indeed cause trouble.

With a large discharge of lightening Sasuke and Kabuto simply vanished.

"No use hiding like the cowardly dog you are Mirrano come here and give me that Sharingan of yours," taunted Orochimaru. Mirrano knew this was his chance, Mirrano jumped down from the tree he was in, slamming his hand into the ground and calling out his jutsu.

'Earth Breaker Jutsu', the ground under Orochimaru's feet began to violently cave in, Orochimaru had no choice other than jumping upward to save himself.

"Don't think you'll getaway that easy, Fire style Fire pillar jutsu!" Mirrano was on a roll, dense pillars of fire shot up at Orochimaru from the crumbled ground going straight for Orochimaru.

"So you want to play rough huh Mirrano very well then," said Orochimaru in a calm manner as always.

**'Wind Release Great break Though!'**

A large gust of wind shot out from Orochimaru turning Mirrano's fire attack back on him with ten times the power. Mirrano dogged it but slightly burnt his left foot when he jumped to the right. "Mirrano you idiot!" shouted Orochimaru, as he called another attack, 'Hidden Shadow Snake Hands.' Five to six snakes shot out at Mirrano from Orochimaru's sleeves. Mirrano being already of balanced by Orochimaru's first counter attack could not dodge, instead Mirrano held the twisted bundle of snakes and pulled in Orochimaru, who couldn't oppose from the air. Orochimaru just smirked in amusement while being helplessly yanked out of the sky, Orochimaru then made more snakes appear from the twisted bundle Mirrano was holding. Seeing more of the fang bearing snakes striking at him, Mirrano let go and jumped out f the way of the incoming Orochimaru, who landed safely on the broken ground. The two then stood on their newly created battle ground staring at each other sizing each other up.

"Why have you come here Mirrano, did you come to offer your body to me? After all you know how desperately I want an Uchiha body and if I kill you who would know, I would be able to walk around without anybody knowing a thing."

"I came here to kill you Orochimaru you want my body so badly then you have to kill me first, Sharingan!"

"Hmm the Sharingan so you're finally getting serious Mirrano," said Orochimaru as he activated his jutsu,

'Ten Thousand Snakes Wave Jutsu!'

With that Orochimaru released a wave of brown snakes from his mouth crawling rapidly on the ground toward Mirrano. Mirrano saw that Sharingan alone would not be enough here so he decided he had to have speed on his side.

**'Speed Release Jutsu!'**

This Jutsu unique to the Namikaze and caused Mirrano's chakra to begin flowing aggressively, increasing his speed tenfold, there was higher level of the jutsu but it required more chakra. Mirrano dogged the snakes with ease by jumping up in the blink of an eye; he then went straight for the caster Orochimaru hitting him with a supersonic knee from the sky. He then began to pummel Orochimaru with a furry of taijutsu attacks as he was limited to due to his speed tech's power requirement. Orochimaru realized he was not properly able to defend himself due to the fact his body was weakening, it was almost time to change bodies. He knew he had to do something and fast, taijutsu was out of the question, due to Mirrano's super speed and Sharingan. Orochimaru managed to escape by moving slightly to Mirrano's blind side taking a kick to edge of his shoulder spiraling him off some distance.

Mirrano was forced to cancel his speed tech due to the massive amounts of chakra it uses. Orochimaru didn't waste the opportunity he used a summoning technique to summon three masked Oto ninja. "Orochimaru you snake without honor, face me yourself you coward," shouted Mirrano. No better expected of Orochimaru who Mirrano considered his arch enemy. The four ninja then began to attack Mirrano together by throwing kuni and shuriken.

'Fire Release Phoenix Sage Jutsu!'

Mirrano released a multitude of medium sized fire balls which acted like guided missiles, greatly hampering the objective of the Oto ninja. One of the anbu ninja then activated his 'Violent Water Wave Jutsu' to counter the fire. The water spat out of the ninja's mouth much like a large fire hose successfully eliminating each of the fire balls. This caused a large amount of steam and dust to cover the battle ground, limiting the vision of all parties involved.

'Wind Release Great Break Though!'

Mirrano knew Orochimaru was using this to clear the steam and dust, which would explain why the power level was significantly lower than the last time he used it to counter his fire jutsu. Mirrano wasted no time he simply followed the wind covered by steam and dust in to the awaiting forest to escape. A Sannin and 3 anbu level ninja were too much for Mirrano to handle. Orochimaru stayed behind to lick his wounds while the three summoned ninja gave chase.

* * *

END

* * *

Ok last chapter it was said that I need to have more description of my battles so I hope you all like this new style better.

Oh the wind countering the fire thing isn't impossible it just calculated common sense. So as usual read enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5 TAILED BEST ORIGINS

Ok this is a branch story from the main sereies it is more of a camp fire story type (3rd Person) so the Narator wasn't actually there.

* * *

As Naruto's genjutsu experience ended he looked on at Mirrano silently for a few second and Mirrano did the same, "WOW Mirrano you were really cool can you tech me that stuff you did pleeeeeeeeeeease," begged Naruto. "Hey what other cool things do you know how to do," asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto I do have a story that my father told me and since I didn't have any children to pass it on to an your family then I'll tell you." Naruto pouted as he said, "I'm nearly sixteen I don't need any ferry tails to go to sleep." Mirrano shuck his head as he as he looked at Naruto with puppy dag eyes. "Ok then I guess if your to old to hear how the nine tails was born then I'll go to sleep, good night Naruto," said Mirrano. As Mirrano laid prepared his sleeping bag and laid down Naruto appeared over him, "tell me about the Kyuubi Mirrano." "Ok then Naruto get the fire going again let sit it going to be a long story."

* * *

Tailed Beast Origins

Long ago in the time of the Sage of Six Paths there existed a powerful man who was feared by many and brought terror to the world. This man was known as a conqueror of nations, bringer of terror and anyone who stood in his way was destroyed, this man called the SHI KAGE (death shadow). Now he had the power to manipulate everything that existed like that of the Sage of Six Paths, they were two of a kind who had chosen different paths. The Shi Kage took the part of evil and destruction and the Sage took the path of peace and tried to restore what was once taken by the evil Shi Kage. As a young man the Shi Kage was a warrior of good and fought alongside the Sage. The Shi Kage was called Modaro Futago, a believer in peace and attaining the power needed to achieve it, he was a childhood friend of the Sage who was called Rennyo Uzumaki a strong believer in peace through love, understanding and forgiveness.

Modaro and Rennyo were friends of a common cause and grew to be allies on the battle field as young men in the times of constant war. They both joined the Jōdo Shinshū at very young ages, the Jōdo were a sect of warrior monks who believed in peace though justice, they were not afraid to fight for the sake of the innocent and peace. Growing up the two young men were well versed in the art of combat and were both were regularly chosen to mount attacks against the enemy in the times of war and strife. This particular sect of monks researched new ways of combat which the called Seishin Sentō (Spirit Combat), because of the demonic creature and spirits they would have to face. Modaro had natural ability and was very versed in combat he was one of the best young fighters if not the best in the monk hood. He dreamed of becoming its leader someday but the elders favored Rennyo who was wise enough to see how to truly attain peace. Modaro was too obsessed with power and thought that possessing the most power was the way of bringing peace. Modaro knew he was not in the favor of the elders because of this, but he did not have any animosity toward Rennyo whom he considered his brother.

There was once a horrible demon called the Kyūketsuki, which Rennyo and Modaro were chosen to lead an attack against, with Modaro second in command. The monks developed two spirit items in their research, called the Sakegari Longsword, a sword with a fiery blade that sealed anything it pierced. Also still in development a type of armor called yata mirror armor which repelled any attack, but still was yet to be proven in battle or to be battle ready. The monks believed that this armor despite being heavy and stiff was the perfect counter for their fight with the Kyūketsuki, which could drain your life force by the touch of the flesh. Rennyo was given the armor and Modaro was given the sword due to him being the more skilled of the two, the rest of men received a type of armor similar to that of Rennyo's but not matching it. They for marched three days to get to the Mountains of Yomi and confronted the demon. The plan was for the fifty man squad to distract the demon while Modaro intercepted from behind with his sword to seal it forever.

Rennyo lead the frontal attack, with twenty-four men, they attacked with holy enchanted weapons which could inflict some small degree of damage to the demon. The second half of the men attacked from behind surprising the demon but to little avail their weapons just wasn't enough. Modaro then came out of hiding he leaped into the air to strike the demon from where it least expect a mortal to hit from. As soon as his was about to touch the demon it disappeared and ended up right behind Modaro sending him smashing into the ground. The now lost all their advantages and had to fight it out. The fight was a long and difficult one, lasting seven days and seven nights. The demon found weaknesses in their armor which was full of spaces and hard being unable to bend, the demon was cutting down their ranks. Eventually Modaro and Rennyo were the only two men left, fighting the demon. Rennyo saw the armors weakness and took it off, he then put the leg plates together as one to use as a shield, to shield against the demons attacks. While Modaro attempted to pierce the Kyūketsuki with the Sakegari Longsword to forever seal it. They tried one last time for victory, the demon attacked fist using its superior speed to get around the monks backing them close together, the only thing that keep them alive was the demons fear of the monk's spiritual weapon and armor. Every time the demon touched Rennyo's shield it would felt great pain and it felt the power in Modaro's sword. The Monks decided to use this to their advantage and surrounded the demon on opposite sides pressing forward at the same time. When the demon tried to flee from Modaro's sword he was struck by Rennyo's shield sending it to be impaled on Modaro's sword sealing it forever. VICTORY!

The two young men decided to rest on top a hill to regain their strength for the long journey home, despite they were on the mountains of Yomi. There a Tengu demon who was the general of the demon army, came to them in his most human form, he explained to them that their actions of killing one of his soldiers had the consequence of one thousand years of war on their people. Modaro was enraged by this cocky statement and foolishly challenged the Tengu to battle, Rennyo didn't approve but wound never watch his brother enter such a battle alone. Modaro attacked the Tengu with his sword, the Tengu then turned into his true form of a humanoid hawk with a long pointed nose and eyes which had a red iris surrounded by three back tomes, as all its soldiers did. The Tengu saw that it would not be able attack one without being hit by the other so it used its _hauchiwa (Macical fan) to blow away the _Yata Mirror shield and the Sakegari Longsword losing the two spirit items forever. Being without arms Rennyo and Modaro was done for. Izanagi the God of creation was on his way back to the heavens from Yomi when he observed the whole long battle over the seven long days. Izanagi then used his power and turned the Tengu into a small bird of prey, saving the two defeated young men from certain death. Izanagi acknowledged the men's bravery and decided to reward them. Izanagi offered them some of his power to help them bring peace to the world, he would give them the power to manipulate life not create as he does. He told them the power he awakened in them is a power all humans had but they had some of his power to. They now had the power of manipulating their own physical and spiritual energy (chakra) along with all earthly natures they would have they would also have power of light and dark energy a element of the spirit world. The hill were they met Izanagi became known as the Mountain of the impure Izanagi, because Izanagi hadn't cleansed himself from the Yomi where he had just came from.

Rennyo and Modaro were now considered a mercenary force and was dubbed 'Warriors of Izanagi.' They now were well respected in the judo sect, and their newly gained powers helped the monk's research a great deal. The monks decided to send out the pair to battle against a shape shifter demon called the _Reibi_, a demon which usually appeared in human form and feed on people's negative emotions and ill will, it also evoked them. They were also to possibly capture it if that option was existent for the monk's research. With their newly gained powers the young men triumph over the many evils in the world, except for the Reibi. The demon was very powerful, the two men went the demon to rid the world of it. Went to the place where the Reibi was and confronted it, they soon found out that there opponent was nothing like the other demons they fought, they were in or a hell of a fight. They fought valiantly to bring down the Reibi but failed, the demon was just too powerful. Modaro hated their failure and cursed Izanagi for not giving them enough power while Rennyo was content with his ability and sought out ways to become stronger though hard work prayer and research. Due to the fact that Izanagi gave them power but not the full knowledge of how o harness it. Modaro eventually did seek out more power, but through forbidden practices of evil and dealings with demons. The two men once again came up against the demon again and were nearly defeated, but Modaro used his forbidden powers to defeat the demon and saved his friend.

Rennyo confronted Modaro about his new powers and how he attained them; Rennyo was unpleased with Modaro's methods and condemned his use of evil. Rennyo asked why has his brother in spirit chosen to tarnish his purity for the sake of power. Modaro thought Rennyo to be ungrateful and turned bitter towards to Modaro they were brothers of a cause and that cause had to be achieved through any means necessary. When the other monks learned of Modaro's tarnishing of the title monk it resulted in Modaro's removal from the monastery. Modaro thought that Rennyo was ungrateful for having saved his life for the second time. This caused Modaro to turn on the Monks the using his evil power to fight them, a Fight with Rennyo was inevitable. The two men squared off each other Modaro wanting the life he saved and Rennyo wanting to save his brother's soul, they were both not to be denied. A horrific battled took place between the two Izanagi Warriors, the aftermath of the battle can be seen today. It was said to have created the many canyons and valley seen in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Modaro was defeated by Rennyo but not killed, Rennyo couldn't kill his brother in spirit who he still had hope in. They fought near the mountains of the Yomi where demons dwelled. One of these demons called the Oni approached Modaro's battered body and offered him the full use of his demonic power because it was clear after the battle Modaro would never reach his former strength. Modaro agreed and the Oni turned into its spiritual self and flew into Modaro's body threw his mouth.

Modaro was sick for many weeks because of the foul powers of the Oni merging with his own heavenly powers of Izanagi, Joukai (Heaven) and Yomi (Hell) in the same body made for a spiritual battle. Because Modaro's own will was so weak the Oni settled in and gained access to his heavenly power to combine with its own. To Modaro it appeared that he was still in control, he felt more powerful than before. However the Oni had a plan he knew Modaro a fallen warrior of Izanagi to whom he had a grievance with. Izanagi defeated the Oni in order to gain entry into the Yomi to save his little sister's soul. So the Oni wanted revenge on Izanagi, but in order to defeat Izanagi he would have to have access to his powers. Modaro with his new powers sought revenge on Rennyo and the world that turned their backs on him, after he fought so valiantly to protect them. Modaro decided to first destroy the world and the people who turned their backs on him so as to test the extent of his powers before facing the monks again. Modaro became known as the Shi Kage as he laid waste to entire nations with his army of demons and powers of heaven and hell.

Modaro then decided it was time to provoke a war with the monks, so he attacked the home land of Rennyo killing most of his people. Rennyo who was now the leader of the Monastery and respected as Sage of Jōdo Shinshū answered with the swift furry of war. On the battle field Rennyo tried to make an appeal before the battle, that a duel between the two took place to prevent the unnecessary loss of lives. But Shi Kage refused and called his army to battle, the battle boiled down to the two Izanagi warriors facing off, an epic battle followed. The fought blow for blow but a fight of this caliber persisted for days with no side evident to be giving up. The two would eventually fall victim to exhaustion but the Shi Kage with the Oni inside him was able to go one. The Shi Kage with his dark powers had the upper hand over the Sage and was about to kill him, when the Sage called out to Izanagi. Izanagi appeared in his pure form and stopped the blade of Shi Kage. Izanagi called out to Modaro as he called him and asked him why does he seek to take his brother's life? The Oni Spirit within the Shi Kage saw this as a chance to attack, and took control over the Shi Kage's body which had Izanagi's essence. The Oni then used Modaro's body and transformed into a powerful spirit beast that flew up to the heavens to confront Izanagi. Izanagi still proved to be too powerful for the Oni, Izanagi then struck the Oni with his right arm, and sent the Oni back to earth. Izanagi revived Rennyo but notice an oddity in him he was contaminated in his fight with the Shi Kage, his heavenly eye's (Rinnegan) now had 3 tomoes on each of the first three rings of his 4 ringed eyes. The same pattern that Modaro's eyes had when he used the Oni's power, after all Rennyo was only human so he was infected by the evil power. The Oni was a soldier of the Tengu king and bared his eyes and eye abilities. Because the Oni had the essence of Izanagi he could not be destroyed by Izanagi or his essence. Instead Izanagi cursed it into a physical form that would be bounded to roam the earth never again be allowed to take to the heavens.

This physical form was a large staggering beast with ten massive tails representing each a specific chakra. The beast had the same eye as Rennyo and was called the Jubi by Izanagi, who then tasked Rennyo with defeating it. The Jubi reined terror where ever it appeared it flattened nations and dried up oceans, it killed weak souls just by being ambient, it was said to be the living apocalypse. Rennyo knew he couldn't defeat the Jubi by normal methods, so he spent years in solitude researching and training, to the world he was lost killed in the battle that took place between the Shi Kage and himself, due to the fact that no one out of an entire army returned. The people taught that the Jubi was a creature released from the Yomi since the spirit warriors were dead no one would be able to stop demons from roaming the lands.

Rennyo returned after six years to his people with new powers he was now the new hope of the people. Rennyo then confronted the Jubi which could still easily over power him but instead of fighting it head on he used the power of sealing. Not like before where they could only develop sealing items. Rennyo found a way to seal within himself, he then trapped the Jubi from escaping with a new space limitation jutsu he developed (barrier) and sealed it within his own body and said, "my brother you are always with me." Upon absorbing the Jubi the tomes on his eyes vanished and only reappeared when he used the Jubi's power. The tomes were the spiritual mark of the King Tengu and his army's three eye abilities. The only reason Rennyo and Modaro survived having the evil entities within them is because Izanagi was impure when he gave them his power. Izanagi was reminiscent of the King Tengu's essence from the Yomi, so the power of heaven and hell was already mixed when they received it or else they would die, normal mortals could not handle spiritual strain of that magnitude. So it is for that reason Rennyo was able to bear the Tengu's eye's and use his three abilities. The power to see the flow of chakra in body, the power of clarity of perception able to predict and mimic movements and finally to copy the powers of an opponent the one has the capabilities of using.

The sage became renowned as t a God and the savior of the mortal world and the Monkhood called him the Sage of the six Paths for the abilities he displayed. He traveled the world spreading his words of peace and his teachings of spiritual and physical power (chakra). Izanagi was pleased with Rennyo's doing and came to bless Rennyo along with his three offspring born of his impure cleansing. Tsukuyomi God of the moon; who gave Rennyo the power of the full moon, able to control the minds of man and beast alike. Amaterasu Goddess of the sun, she gave Rennyo the power of the sun able to bring for the in extinguish able flames of the sun without the promise of light. Last out of the offspring was Susanoo the God of Storms, who gave him the power to call forth his spiritual form to do his bidding, but because he was the last of the offspring his gift would only be accessible through the first two. Finally Izanagi being pleased with his children's offerings blessed the sage's people to one day bring forth another like himself also blessed his hands to divide his power among his sons. So that they will remember that they were once one in the face of overwhelming evil and that only together they and their offspring will bring true peace. Izanagi then engraved two tables to guide Rennyo's people to give them knowledge of their gift.

Over the years the sage would sense himself coming to an end because of the evil Jubi which dwelled within him. He knew if he died then the Jubi would only be free in a matter of time, so he used his power of Heaven and Hell to divide the Jubi's Chakra in to Ten different entities, nine of them physical chakras each a beast with tails from one through nine representing its position in power. These beasts would roam the earth as wild monsters causing strife where ever they go but, with every evil a good is made as its counter. The tenth entity was Modaro's soul free from the Oni's control, now wondering the land searching for a host with the power of heaven or hell. Finally the sage sealed the jubi's form into the house of Tsukuyomi. Now closer to death the sage decided to perform his last dead as instructed by Izanagi, he called his two sons, Senju and Uchiha to his death bed Uchiha being the older one. The Sage informed his sons of the situation and what he had to do. Uchiha believed that through attaining power one can bring true peace so the sage gave him his eyes in hope that he may one day see the truth. Senju believed that the key to peace was love and understanding so the sage gave him his body and will of fire in hope that he will have the strength to stand by his beliefs no matter what, and be a living example for all. As the leader of the Monk hood it was only right he choose his successor before he died, the one he chose was Senju the younger son, to lead with love and spread his will of fire.

Uchiha was not pleased with his father's choice and turned on his younger brother as a last desperate attempt to show his worthiness of being leader. However without seeing the truth there was no way for Uchiha to ever defeat Senju who was the living truth.

THE BATTLE ALREADY STARTED THIS IS THE CONCLUSION

Senju and Uchiha stood there already battered bruised, in ther traditional red monk robes with white hooded neck rims. "Senju you stole my inheritance and for that you will die here," ranted Uchiha as he went attacked.

LIGHTNING CRUSIFICTION JUTSU!

Uchiha raised his right arm into the sky as the ground around started to spark with lightening, Senju jumped on top of a nearby wooden arc to avoid the electricity. "Fool this is why you don't deserve to be leader" shouted Uchiha as he yelled out for more power. Lightening then began to rain from the sky as Senju called out his Jutsu.

WIND SPHERE JUTSU!

Air then began to rotate around Senju at such speed and density it repelled all Uchiha's lightening. The power from Senju's counter rivaled tornado's and blew way every structure for in the vicinity, it effect was felt miles away. Seeing the power of Senju enraged Uchiha who was down to the last of his power. He rushed Senju as a final desperate attempt while running to Senju he saw him gathering chakra in the palm of his hand forming a tiny bright blue stagnant ball. Uchiha knew what this was n that if he were to hit he would surely die, but made up his to die here or defeat Senju. Uchiha pulled out his sword and began a zigzag pattern toward Senju, upon reaching Senju he quickly move to his flank to strike. Victory was in his sword and Senju's blood. At the very last moment he was struck with a powerful blast, he knew what it was, it was his defeat. Senju shot out the compressed chakra like a violent laser beam. Senju then walk over to Uchiha who was groveling and moaning on the ground, "I choose not to kill you brother, I believe now that we have sort everything out we can continue live in peace and share it with the world. Uchiha used the opportunity to stab Senju in the leg, he then fled the scene.

Uchiha then stole the sacred tablets Izanagi left behind and fled into hiding in hope that he could use Izanagi's knowledge to defeat Senju and reclaim his honor. However he would come to realize that to acquire all the knowledge a sacrifice is required each time something is learnt and eventually he would need his brother's power to continue. This made Uchiha even more bitter toward his brother and vowed to never become one with his brother, the two became rivals. This Rivalry continued in their offspring, the Children of Uchiha and of Senju like oil and water from the dawn of times. As time went by the Uchiha bloodline thinned as the Rinnegan eye power boiled down into lesser and rarer forms. Eventually the only eye power the Uchiha was left with was the eye powers of the Tengu called the Sharingan. Also the powers of the Full Moon; the Sun and the power of Susanoo. The Uchiha bore the mark of hauchiwa, the king Tengu's fan which was said to fuel the fire of hell which only true Uchiha posses. As for the wondering soul of Modaro some say that he found a host in the body of an Uchiha descendant. That Uchiha descendant was rumored to be Madara Uchiha. It is said that Modaro's took possession of Madara's body at birth which is why he wields an item similar to that of the king Tengu's hauchiwa in battle.

Naruto: So Mirrano does that mean I am an ancestor of the sage ?

Mirrano: Well Naruto I guess it does.

Naruto:So your one to aren't you?

Mirrano: Well yeh I guess s.

Naruto: Wow Mirrano this has opened up ah whole new level of understanding on what I must do, thanks for sharing that with me.

* * *

END

* * *

So People I hope you like this Sorry for taking so lon to Upload this I'm currntly doing my Examinations so things will be slow for a while.

Sorry for the lack of description of battle but I hope you understand why, so please do the usual and review good and bad are welcomed.


End file.
